The Little Girl No One Knew About
by CrazyMultiShipper
Summary: Grissom and Sara adopted a little girl 3 years ago and never told anyone and she was kidnapped in Living Doll along with Sara. Spoilers for Living Doll and Dead Doll. Set in Dead Doll. GSR story.Rated T just to be safe.


Title: The family they didn't know about.

Pairings: GSR

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters only Annie. I forgot to write Warrick and Greg in the story.

It was so hot and they had no more water left and she saw her mom pass out right in front of her.

Mommy, mommy wake up, please wake up´´ she said scared. Mommy I know you can make it just open your eyes, mommy please´´ she said crying.

Then she heard something and she looked up and saw the car coming towards them really fast.

Mommy someone's coming. I told you they were going to find us´´she said and smiled a little.

Nick and Sofia came rushing towards them and they recognized Sara but not the little girl, she had long blond hair all down her back and she was very small, she didn't look more then 6.

Save her please, you have to save her´´ she cried please´´ she whispered.

Are you ok?´´ Sofia asked her and she just nodded her and and kept on telling then to save Sara as she tock a step back to give them some room to help Sara. Nick and Sofia called for help and told the team they found Sara. The paramedics came from the helicopter and when she looked back she saw her dad and Catherine running to them.

DADDY!´´ she called out and she ran into his armes and they hugged each other. Catherine stopped and turned around and looked at then shocked but she burst it off and walked over to where Nick and Sofia were.

She's going to be ok, right daddy?´´ The girl asked and now everyone lokked at them shocked but saving Sara was more importand now.

I hope so´´ Grissom said as the paramedics were taking Sara to the helicopter.

I'm going with her´´ he said as he got in. Sweetie go with them they will take you to the hospital´´ he said and pointed at Nick, Catherine and Sofia.

Ok daddy´´ she said and they started to walk over to the car as the helicopter took off.

In the car everyone looked sad but mostly shocked from what they heard.

What's your names?´´ The girl asked.

I'm Catherine and they are Nick and Sofia´´ Catherine told her. What's your name?´´

Annie´´ she told them.

How old are you?´´ Nick asked.

7 and a half´´

So you're Grissoms daughter?´´ Nick said but it was more of a question.

Yes, I am and I guess you already know my mommy, Sara.´´ Annie told them.

Sara's your mother?´´ Sofia asked shocked, she didn't know about Grissom and Sara until now. Annie just nodded her head.

I need to ask you a serius question if that's ok with you, alright?´´ Catherine said.

Ok, what do you need to know?´´ Annie asked. She was so mature for her age.

Were you under the car with Sara?´´ Catherine asked and Annie lokked down at her hands.

Yes. Natalie picked me up from school and she said that she worked with my daddy and mommy and believed her. She took me to mommys car and when mommy came out from the elevator the hit her over the head and mommy fell to the floor and she said that if screamed she would kill her. She took us out to the dessert and laid mommy down and told me to lie down beside her and I did. Then mommy woke up but it was to late the car was to close and mommy got stuck with her arm and then Natalie drove away. And then the rain came and mommy told me to get out from under the car and I did but she couldn't and she almost drowned.´´ Annie said and she was crying and shaking.

It's ok, don't cry sweetie, your mommy is going to be just fine she's a fighter´´ Catherine said and tried to confort Annie and she smiled through tears.

I have a doughter to, you know´´ Catherine said and changed the subject.

Really, what's her name, can I meet her someday?´´ Annie said and it was as if she had forgotten about all the terrible things that she had been through but she was still a little sad.

Catherine laughed a little. Her name is Lindsay and she's 16 and sure that you can meet her someday.´´

Ok we're here´´ Sofia said as she parked the car. It didn't take more then a few seconds for Annie to get out and even less until she was inside the hospital in the waiting room and she saw her dad.

Daddy´´ She said and walked up to him and they hudded. The others had just gotten in there.

How is she?´´ Nick askde.

She's alive and that's all that matters´´ Grissom answered and just as they were about to sit down the doctor came and asked for a Mr. Gil Grissom.

That's me, how is she?´´

She's gonna be fine. She has a broken arm and a few bruises and cuts but other then that she's fine and so are the babys´´ the doctor said and Grissom thought that he was going to pass out from what he just heard.

B..ba..babys?´´ He asked.

You didn't know. Well your girlfriend is pregnant with twins, congratulations. She's in room 256 you can go see her now´´ the doctor said and smiled and walked away.

Grissom and Annie walked to Saras room and when they got there Annie ran in and jumped up on the bed while screaming mommy.

Hi baby girl´´ Sara said smiling.

How are you feeling honey?´´ Grissom asked and walked up to her and kissed her.

Better then before, did the doctor tell you?´´ Sara asked and put her hand on her belly.

Yes´´ Grissom said and smiled and kissed Sara on the lips.

Eeww that's gross´´ Annie said and Sra and Grissom started laughing and then Sara saw the bruise on Annies arm.

Are you ok, sweetie, you didn't get hurt to badly right?´´ Sara asked conserned.

I'm fine mommy it's you I'm worried about.´´ Annie said.When can you come home?´´

I have to stay here for observation tonight but tomorrow I'm coming home´´ Sara said and smiled and Annie and Grissom smiled back.

Knock knock, can we come in?´´ Catherine asked.

Sure´´ Sara said and Catherine, Nick and Sofia walked in.

How are you Sara?´´ Nick asked.

I'll survive´´ Sara said and smiled so now everyone else smiled too.

But why didn't you tell us about your relationship and about Annie?´´ Catherine asked and sat down on the chair beside Grissom.

Because we knew that if everyone found out about us then Ecklie would separate us and we didn't tell you about Annie because we knew that you would ask a lot of quiestions and we didn't want that.´´ Sara said.

Plus they have only been my mommy and daddy for three years´´ Annie said and climed of the bed and sat on Grissoms lap.

Three years, you've been together for more than three years? How could I not have seen this´´ Catherine said.

And you call yourself investigators´´ Annie said in a teasing tone and everyone laughed.

Ha ha very funny Annie´´ Nick said.

I should go now I have to pick up Lindsay from School´´ Catherine said and got up and hugged Sara, Annie and Grissom and then she started to walk out.

Yeah I should probably go too or else I wont get home´´ Nick said and gave Sara and Annie a hug and took a handshake with Grissom.

Me too since I'm the one driving.´´ Sofia said and she too hugged them.

They said bye to each other and then thay were alone again and Annie was almost asleep.

I should get home to and put Annie to bed but we'll be back tomorrow, ok?´´ Grissom said.

Ok, love you´´ Sara said.

Love you too honey´´ Grissom said and put Annie down on Saras bed so she could hug her and then he lifted her off and she sat down on thw chair again. Grissom hugged and kissed Sara and they said goodbye and then he carried Annie with him and called a cap and got home.

The next morning Annie got up and walked into the kitchen only to find Grissom standing there making breakfast.

Daddy, you're making breakfast´´ Annie said happy.

Yeah well it's been 2 ½ years since the last time I did it so I thought I might do it again´´ Grissom saig and Annie giggled.

They ate their breakfast and drove to the hospital and Sara was relised and they drove home again and as soon as thay got in Annie ran to her room.

I think that we shoul tell her, Gil´´ Sara said.

About the babys?´´ Grissom asked and Sara nodded, Yeah me too´´

Annie came running out to them and they thought that this was the right moment to tell her. Grissom picked her up and Annie saw that they had their serius faces.

Is something wrong, did I do something wrong?´´ Annie asked worried.

No, no you didn't do anything wrong sweetie. But you daddy and I have something to tell you. Your daddy and I are going to have two babies, twins, and that meens that you are going to be a big sister´´ Sara said and she and Grissom smiled. Annie lokked at them to see if they were lying but when she saw that they didn't change faces she smiled too.

I'm going to be a big sister? Wow´´ Annie said and Gil and Sara laughed.

Grissom started to tickle Annie and she laughed hard and Sara watched them and smiled. This is what they've always wanted, a happy family.

This was a dream that came true.

The end.


End file.
